


Персиковый мед

by Du_Rock



Series: Сказки [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: По заявке на фест Фантастических тварей СТ-3-09Уползите Грейвза, пожалуйста.
Series: Сказки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779028
Kudos: 1





	Персиковый мед

\- Тогда я пойду наверх, и посмотрю нет ли там съестного! Хорошо? - крикнул Якоб и ретировался. «Сколько можно уговаривать! Тина тут, сидит одна, листает книжку, ждет, а этот... Ну, сколько раз можно объяснять, что женщины не любят ждать. Прятаться в чемодане вместо того, чтобы развлечь, поговорить - затея дурацкая. Даже если есть важные дела. Важные дела всегда есть. Пригласил бы Тину вниз, показал, как устроил новую зверюшку, глядишь, книжку вместе почитали бы... Или чаю попили, с круассанами», - мрачно думал он.

Все-таки Ньют бывает удивительно упрям на абсолютно ровном месте. Что стоило заказать хотя бы пару сандвичей в том кафе на перекрестке, откуда восхитительно пахло выпечкой! А так они просидели впустую за столиком, пока ждали этого припадочного, Юсуфа, потом было совсем не до еды, а теперь снова ждут - неизвестно чего. Сколько можно, пора действовать!

Наверху, вдоль глухой стены, шел короткий коридор с несколькими дверями. Одна вела к узкой лесенке, круто уходившей вверх, на крышу. Ведра, метлы, здоровенная круглая щетка для чистки труб под лестницей… Вряд ли тут было съестное. Якоб прикрыл дверь и двинулся дальше.

Следующая комната оказалась залита ярким солнцем и встретила сладким ароматом. Словно он попал в огромный сад в Джорджии, полный персиковых деревьев, когда плоды уже созрели, и солнце нагревает их золотисто-розовые бока, разливая в воздухе упоительный запах... Якоб зажмурился, сглотнул слюну, а когда открыл глаза, слепящий свет ушел. Посреди комнаты высился длинный стол, на котором лежал обнаженный мужчина, рядом с ним сидел старик, положив сухую ладонь на бедро обнаженного. Флакон у губ лежащего дрогнул, и все потонуло в новой вспышке света. Когда Якоб проморгался, в комнате стоял обычный светло-серый парижский день, запах меда и персиков оставался лишь едва заметным воспоминанием. Человек на столе был прикрыт небеленым полотном, а старик с седыми волосами до плеч смотрел прямо на Якоба, и глаза у него были удивительного ярко-голубого цвета, без обычной для пожилых людей рассеянности и мути во взгляде.

\- Добрый день, - Якоб шагнул от двери, - извините, побеспокоил, мы тут зашли по приглашению, а хозяев все нет и нет, пришлось подняться, вдруг чем помочь можно…

Взгляд словно магнитом притягивало к столу, и Якоб, наконец, понял почему: черты лица того, кто без движения лежал там, и прическа были знакомы. Ковальски шагнул еще раз, наклонился, чтобы взглянуть с привычного ракурса и вскрикнул:

\- Да это же... Тот, из метро! Как его... Гриндельвальд!

\- Нет, - возразил старик, как ни в чем не бывало, словно не появилась в его доме толпа незнакомцев и не принялась обшаривать этаж за этажом, высказывая мнение обо всем на свете. - Этот настоящий.

Пальцы ласковым жестом прошлись по скуле лже-Гриндельвальда. Или нет? Якоб потряс головой, сбивая морок. Но нет, в комнате все те же трое: он сам, человек, который одним жестом бросил их с Тиной и Ньютом на колени в круг волшебников, старик. По закрытым окнам скользят, как слезы, капли дождя. Ковальски прищурился. Если тот, что на столе, и дышит - со стороны это не заметно. Ньюта бы сюда, да его из чемодана Тиной не вытащишь...

Он еще раз попытался направить разговор в нужную сторону.

\- Так я и говорю, похож он очень, ну... На того самого. Но мы тут зашли, и… А что с ним? - любопытство взяло верх, и Якоб задал совсем не тот вопрос, который собирался.

\- Последствия… - старик молчал, подбирая слова, - скажем так, почти необратимые последствия поражения. Впрочем, еще посмотрим, - добавил он под нос и поднял руку, поднося к губам лежащего флакон, который, казалось, блестел как солнце. Было в этой склянке, почти игрушечной, что-то такое, что манило, неотвратимо притягивало, переворачивало все внутри и заставляло шаг за шагом подходить ближе и ближе… Якоб очнулся только когда между стариком и ним был лишь стол. И человек на нем, неподвижный, словно из мрамора вытесанный.

Голубые глаза впились в лицо Ковальски с опаской, словно незнакомец ждал каких-то слов или действий - но так и не дождался. Улыбнулся, выдыхая:

\- Метод это непроверенный, я бы сказал, рискованный. И результат... Может быть не совсем тем, на который я рассчитываю. Но... Скажем так, в этом случае другого выхода у молодого человека нет, - старик осторожно погладил спящего по плечу, проследил сухим пальцем вену на шее, легким движением взъерошил темные волосы на затылке. Все это время Якоб, затаив дыхание, ждал хоть смутного признака жизни, но не заметил ни вздоха, ни биения крови. Седовласый снова поднес флакон к губам их давешнего преследователя, и капля золотистого зелья скользнула из горлышка. Острый запах меда, цветов и персиков разлился по комнате. Якоб вздохнул, в животе вновь заурчало, он попытался скрыть реакцию кашлем, вышло не очень.

\- Лучше, чтобы никто пока не знал об эксперименте, - неожиданно твердо заключил старик, в руке мелькнула палочка, и Якоба окутал серебристый туман. Очнулся Ковальски в коридоре, перед лестницей, ведущей вниз. Еды наверху тоже не было. Совершенно пустой дом, без съестного, без хозяев, еще и лестницы на каждом шагу. Ну, кто так строит?!

Якоб шагнул на ступеньку, которая отозвалась жалобным скрипом, и стал осторожно спускаться. Если повезет, отпросится у Ньюта за едой в ближайшую булочную. Или в любой магазин, пусть там хоть рыбой с устрицами и кальмарами торгуют. Должен же в этом Париже хоть кто-нибудь что-нибудь есть!


End file.
